


Sleepless Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, Set shortly before Season 4, Slight spoilers for season 4 episode 1, Slight very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Getting a good nights sleep can be hard, especially on a spaceship. This is something Lance finds out the hard way. As he makes his way to the kitchen for a late night snack, he spies a certain mullet head on the training deck. Guess he's not the only one who can't sleep. (Klance, Canon)





	Sleepless Nights

Sleepless nights are usually not so bad for people on Earth, but for people on a spaceship, it can be quite disastrous.

This is what Lance found out the hard way as he tossed and turned in his bed, the gentle vibrations of the Castle's engines keeping him awake.

"Jeez, has Allura put this ship into overdrive?" He wondered out loud. He then heard his tummy rumble. "Ah great, midnight munchies."

Lance dragged himself out of his bed, walking his way to the Castle's kitchen. He looked at his watch, seeing that it was very late. No one on the ship would be up, not even Pidge and her constant searching for her brother.

As Lance passed the kitchen, he looked over into a nearby window, overlooking the training deck.

In the room below, Lance could see a young man practising against a training dummy, wearing a familiar black uniform.

Lance sighed. "Seems Mullet-head can't sleep either."

Lance headed down into the room, watching Keith from the sidelines, using his bayard to slice at the training targets.

"Engines keeping you up too?" Lance said to him.

Keith stopped slashing at the dummy and sighed. "You could say that."

"You know most people try to get to sleep by eating cookies and having a shower, not wear themselves out more by jousting a robot," Lance remarked.

"Kolivan needs me for a mission tomorrow, I need to prepare myself."

"Yeah, you need to prepare by  _sleeping_ ," Lance corrected him. He walked over to him. "You're a real stubborn guy, you know that?"

Keith looked down. "I just don't wait to screw up, that's all. We've been fighting the Galra for two years now, we need to all be on our toes."

"Yeah, I get that," Lance said. "But we need to have a break once in awhile, otherwise we go crazy, and that's something I don't like seeing you as."

"What do you like seeing me as?"

"The moody guy who I make fun of," Lance said. "But also the guy I like the most on this team."

"Lance, I'm doing this for you. The sooner we win the war, the sooner we can all go home."

"We? You'd rather stay with those blade guys!"

"That's my choice, not yours." Keith placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. "You can go back to Earth, be with your family again, and probably get all the girls you want."

Lance put his own hand on Keith's. "No, because I'd rather have you with me."

Keith chuckled and leaned in, kissing Lance on the lips. "And you called me stubborn."

Lance kissed back, hugging Keith. "Nah, just really in love with you. What do you say to some goop?"

"Considering that's the only good thing to eat around here, that's not a bad thing," Keith accepted.

The two headed up to the kitchen, Lance pouring out some goop onto a plate for them. "So… tell me about your little stealth mission."

"Can't, it's a secret."

"What?! Why?" Lance exclaimed. "Those blade guys are on our side. It's not like I'd rat them out or anything."

"It's part of their code," Keith told him, eating some goop. "Don't trust anyone with mission information until after the mission is over."

Lance groaned. "Stupid Galra ninjas."

"But if we find anything out, I'll let you know."

"How long will you be gone?" Lance asked him.

"Probably a day, or two."

"So that means two days we can't use Voltron," Lance realised. "Great."

"Hey, I owe those blade guys," Keith reminded him.

"I know, I know, but I'll miss you."

Keith put his hand on Lance's. "I'm sure that game of yours can keep you occupied till I get back, that or some new mission will come up."

"That's not what I mean," Lance said. "I don't mind keeping myself entertained without you, but I'll still be missing you. I love you."

Keith looked at Lance. "I love you too Lance." He then smiled. "Mind if I sleep with you tonight? I guess the comfort of the person you care about will help both of us to sleep."

Lance grinned. "We can totally have a pillow fight."

Keith laughed. "What happened to wanting to wearing yourself out?"

"That was before you offered to spend the night with me," Lance remarked, kissing Keith's cheek.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** For those who don't know, I really love the new Voltron cartoon. I've never written fanfic for the show before, but I hope my first try was okay ^^; Also, note that I don't care what pairing I write for Voltron. I love all the characters and ships of the show so you'll never catch me in any ship debate :3 Now with that out of the way, if you're wondering when this takes place, I'm gonna say roughly before the start of the current season at this time of writing, Season 4. I hope you enjoy it :3 Also special thanks to Nona for editing the fics coming out this week. I really apprecaite the help there. :3


End file.
